


【盾冬】Dog Tag, Cling-clang!

by RKatC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 二戰時期, 狗牌梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKatC/pseuds/RKatC
Summary: 他們從軍的時候，每個人都有兩枚被戲稱是狗牌的軍籍牌，他媽的醜，要命的蠢，是軍人最初的榮耀與最後的尊嚴。但Bucky對這兩枚小東西有更多想法。





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- 二戰時期  
> \- 隊長已注射血清  
> \- 軍籍牌的梗  
> \- 盾冬前後有意義

※

Bucky在想起的第一時間就立刻向Steve要求。

他伸出修長的右手手指，要命的好看，圓潤整齊的指甲在空中晃蕩著，明確表示「拿來」的意思，「Steve，我的軍籍牌呢？」

「呃、你──」Steve支吾個半天，努力拼湊著字詞，「掉，的時候，火車，下」即便如此他也看起來難過的快哭了，「我的意思是當時我們找不到你，所以──」

「所以你沒有我的軍籍牌，是嗎？」他習慣性歪頭看著Steve，圓圓的眼睛滿是晶亮，用一種可愛的方式鄙夷Steve，「少來，親愛的Stevie，你肯定有偷藏起來！」

「是誰這麼了解我啊！」Steve給了Bucky一記尷尬又害羞的淺笑，「等我一下！」他放下手中的馬克杯，光腳走過家裡的老舊楓木地板。傻瓜都猜得到這傢伙會把重要的東西藏在哪裡。Bucky知道等下轉彎的地方肯定會出發出咿咿呀呀的聲音，那盞立燈下面實在凹陷的太厲害了。

沒多久Steve果然從臥室出來了，手上拿著斑駁的鍊子，上面串有單側打孔，大約長2英吋，寬1英吋，標準二戰時期美國陸軍偏小的軍籍牌，外觀顯得相當有歷史，邊緣磨損，彈痕擦傷，還有些略微生鏽，字跡雖然早已模糊，但依舊可以辨識出JAMES BARNES的名字，以及下面一串軍籍號碼。

他把軍籍牌遞給Bucky，模樣小心翼翼，又像在期待著什麼。

「哇噢！」Bucky把這枚軍籍牌握在掌心，仔細的反覆查看。沒錯！在某種意義上，這確實原本是他的軍籍牌。

 

※

他們從軍的時候，每個人都有兩枚被戲稱是狗牌的軍籍牌。他媽的醜，要命的蠢。戰場上德軍看到軍籍牌就知道他們是不是美國人。他們可能沒槍，可能沒子彈，就是沒有人敢不戴著就往前衝。

軍籍牌是軍人最初的榮耀，最後的尊嚴。

但Bucky對這兩枚小東西有更多想法。

Steve從Zola實驗室救出107步兵團的當晚，Bucky以美國隊長摯友加傷患的身分，住進部隊配給Steve的單人專屬營帳，美國隊長值得享有跟高階軍官一樣的待遇，而他們會擁有這一晚的獨處。就這一晚。

營帳裡的陳設很簡陋，兩張行軍床，一張書桌和椅子已經是全部。垂在頭頂上方的昏黃燈炮，電壓不穩，忽明忽暗。外面時不時傳來紛沓的腳步聲，這一切毫無隱私可言，卻足夠讓他們感激。

沒人知道戰爭什麼時候結束，更不知道他們能不能繼續活下去。有太多太多充盈在胸口的洶湧情感，這是無論如何讓人捨不得睡著的深夜。他們聊起從前布魯克林的生活，想念Sarah和Becca，Steve覺得自己說什麼都嫌不夠，一旦他閉嘴，甚至靜的可以聽見電流通過燈泡的嗡嗡聲。

他們靠得如此近，Bucky上半身光裸，披著發霉的毯子坐在Steve身旁。他的左肩，靠近鎖骨的地方有個剛縫好的傷口，Steve盡可能盯著那裡，如果他們對視了根本無法移開眼神，他們實在他媽的太在乎彼此了，以至於突然為了誰可以為誰犧牲而真的吵起來。

「你個混蛋，我得看著你。」Bucky小聲嘶吼著。

「不，你不明白，當我知道你被俘，我不能失去你，我──」

然後，那顆唯一提供照明的老舊燈泡陸續發出奇怪的微量噪音，陣陣閃爍之後「啪」的全滅。Steve屏住呼吸，他都不需要看見就能想像Bucky臉上的表情會有多生動。那種感覺難受極了，Steve從十六歲就一直忍耐，在Bucky摸黑把手覆在他手背上的那刻，激動得渾身發抖。

「Steve......」

Bucky需要做的僅僅是叫著Steve的名字，緩慢的把手指一根一根挪進Steve的指縫，直到他們十指緊緊相扣。

Steve垂下肩膀，血清讓他變成身高6呎2吋，體重220磅的健壯男人，一移動重心，整張行軍床的金屬架嘎滋作響，「Buck，我很抱歉。」他完完全全能把另外一個男人納入懷中，用強而有力的心跳撼動對方的耳膜。

「是啊，你這笨蛋還順便救了我。」Bucky被勒得肋骨發疼，他鬆了一口氣，「事實是我會陪你到最後。」直到死亡將我們分開，但他還不打算說出來。毯子不知道什麼時候掉到地上，Steve的手滑過他的後背，輕撓著他敏感的腰際。

「是的，你知道我們當然可以。」Bucky在黑暗裡親吻Steve的下巴。

在此之前，他們只在Bucky參軍的前一個晚上，在磁磚龜裂的老舊浴室裡，把兩根老二緊貼著手淫。說真的，他們怎麼還能等，像這樣的夜晚還有多少。

Steve用書桌擋住營帳入口一進來的視線位置，把椅子放在書桌旁邊，再把行軍床放在書桌和椅子的後面。他們撞在一起四肢糾纏著，Steve的意識全被Bucky的舌頭捲走，他媽的太甜美了，彷彿靠輕吻就能呼吸。他一腳擠進Bucky的雙腿間，Bucky則是很快剝掉他的上衣，兩個人都硬的快爆炸。

顯然Steve有了以前沒有過的體型優勢，他頂著Bucky的胯下，幾乎讓歷劫歸來的、帶傷的Bucky丟臉得快射在褲子裡。當然，這可不能讓Steve發現，但Steve終究會知道所有關於Bucky的事情，「你能忍一忍嗎？」他伸進Bucky的內褲裡握住腫脹的陰莖開口，Bucky挫敗的發出呻吟，於是很自然的往後倒在行軍床上。

Steve視為是默許與邀請的意思。

他伏在Bucky身上，濕透的龜頭磨蹭著Bucky的臀縫，該死的行軍床晃動得太大聲了。那條滿是霉味的毯子有了別種用途，他們應該墊著它，Steve希望至少Bucky的膝蓋不用直接跪在冰冷的地上，不過Bucky他媽的才不在乎。

「過來，Steve，我要看著你，你得讓我看著你。」

Bucky就這樣躺在地上，為Steve打開大腿，在Steve真正進入時像塊奶油融化，無聲得喘息。Steve脖子上的軍籍牌在他眼前劇烈搖晃，叮噹響著，清楚昭示他有多用力被操，該死的他們都想要這些。

「喔，天啊，Buck，這真的，我是說你還好嗎？我有弄痛你嗎？你好像在流血？我可以退出來。」

「噓，噓，閉嘴。」營帳布幕下方的空隙出現人影竄動，外面正在哨兵交接。Bucky把腿纏上Steve的腰，讓Steve連根部都沒入體內，基本就是「我們繼續做」，接著挑釁地把Steve的軍籍牌塞進Steve嘴裡。

「寶貝，別說話，再用力點。」

作為鼓勵Steve的獎賞，Bucky咬住他的肩膀狠狠達到高潮，Steve把精液都灌給了Bucky。

 

※

嗯，無論什麼時候想起來，他們第一次做愛還是挺火辣的。

「所以你會有我的軍籍牌，是後來我們隔天交換的。」Bucky大聲宣布。

「對，你有我的，我也有你的。」Steve看著他，眼裡的寵溺多到滿溢。感謝上帝，Steve被凍成冰塊時依然戴著，好好的藏在胸口和衣服之間，而他從來都拒絕稱這個為Bucky的遺物。

Bucky拍拍身旁柔軟的沙發，「Steve，來這裡。」他坐到Steve的腿上，重新把軍籍牌戴到Steve的脖子上，「這是我給你的，永遠屬於你。我說過我會陪你到最後。」

Steve心滿意足的抱著他，「我相信有下一句，Buck」

「直到死亡將我們分開。」

「然後你回來了。你知道這聽起來像什麼嗎？」

「那麼，你願意嗎？」

「我以為我們已經是了。」

Bucky把頭埋在Steve的胸口，這套沙發很舒服，他們應該要馬上來一發，晚點再討論地板更換的問題，要是他等下不小心哭出來，這次可能就會發出聲音了。

 

 

 

(END)

#

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡本文的話，務必留言(拜偷~*) 或許給我個kudos也不錯，寫文總是需要鼓勵的嘛~最後只是想說，看完美隊1~3真是被Seb萌到(≧∀≦) 一整個又帥又可愛是怎麼回事！PS. 如果你在隨緣看到本文，是的，作者是同一個人(就是我，但顯示名稱不同)，除此之外不太可能在其他地方看到，A03其他盾冬文章短時間內應該也不會搬去隨緣，有疑問的麻煩留言在讓我知道了^^


End file.
